


Hero

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



**Title:** Hero  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #182: Baby  
 **Warning(s):** Mpreg. *g*  
 **A/N:** This is dedicated to [](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/profile)[**accioslash**](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/) , who wanted Snarry Mpreg.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hero

~

Harry whispered into the silence. “Well, it’s not like we’ve been super careful.”

“True.” Severus agreed. “I imagine our...enthusiastic sex life had _something_ to do with it.”

Harry chuckled. “And here I thought I was just getting fat.”

“Indeed.” Severus placed his hand over Harry’s, cradling his swollen belly. “I knew immediately, of course. This baby is the result of relentless effort on my part, after all.”

Harry sniggered. “And here I thought it was because all that Weasley, um, prolificness rubbed off on me.”

“I’ll not allow _anything_ Weasley to rub off on you,” Severus snorted.

“My hero.”

~


End file.
